<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROOMMATE 307 by nomolings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921517">ROOMMATE 307</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomolings/pseuds/nomolings'>nomolings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomolings/pseuds/nomolings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah kisah dari Eren Jaeger dan Kamu, sosok laki laki manis dan berisik bernama eren jaeger, tingginya mencapai angka 180cm, 20cm lebih tinggi dari kamu, berkat perbedaan tinggi tersebut kamu dapat merasakan nyamannya pelukan dari seorang jaeger, dada bidangnya yang lebar membuat kamu bisa bersandar sepuasnya, rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir asal hingga membuat beberapa anak rambut berjatuhan dan tidak tertata rapi, manik matanya yang berwarna hijau selalu menatap dalam dimana dirimu berada, posisi tubuhnya selalu condong ke arah kamu, dan ujung bibirnya yang selalu tertarik untuk menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepadamu.</p><p>Penampilannya yang terlihat seperti berandal berhasil menyembunyikan sosok asli seorang eren jaeger dan menipu banyak sekali orang, siapa sangka dibalik rambut gondrong nya ia adalah pria yang manis dan penuh kasih sayang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Reader, Eren Yeager/You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ROOMMATE 307</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dengarkan To The Bone - Pamungkas untuk feel lebih.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halaman gedung ini akan menjadi pemandangan yang akan kamu lihat selama beberapa tahun kedepan, setidaknya hingga kamu sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan mu di gedung sebelah sana. Satu buah koper serta satu cup kopi yang kamu beli tadi dalam perjalanan menuju gedung asrama baru mu ini. Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu beberapa tahun kedepan, kamu sudah siap dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan anak kuliahan yang menanti dirimu setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh selama hampir dua bulan dengan menonton berbagai macam tayangan sambil menguyah popcorn hingga rahang mu pegal.</p><p>Kamu sudah membulatkan tekad untuk fokus terhadap pendidikan mu yang sekarang ini agar dapat menyongsong masa depan yang baik untuk mu, kamu berniat menghindari segala macam hal yang menghambat belajar mu, walaupun itu akan membuat skill bersosialisasi mu menurun.</p><p>Lagipula kamu adalah mahasiswi baru, tidak ada apapun yang akan terjadi, yahh mungkin, kamu sebenarnya pun tidak yakin, tapi ah sudahlah.</p><p>Bibirmu menyesap sampai habis kopi yang masih tersisa lalu membuang cup nya di tempat sampah sekitar.</p><p>Berjalan dengan mantap masuk kedalam gedung asrama sambil menyeret koper dan membuat rodanya semakin aus. Pandanganmu bertemu dengan orang yang kamu yakini sebagai penanggung jawab asrama yang berdiri dibalik meja tinggi resepsionis, kamu pun berjalan ke arah penanggung jawab tersebut, berbincang sebentar dan tak butuh waktu lama kamu sudah mendapatkan kartu scan kamar asrama mu.</p><p>Kamu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sembari menatap kartu scan yang kamu genggam dengan tangan kananmu, menilai bahwa asrama ini cukup bagus karena sudah menggunakan teknologi seperti ini.</p><p>Mengingat kembali ucapan sang penanggung jawab asrama yang berucap bahwa kamar mu berada di nomer 307, nomernya cukup praktis mudah di ingat oleh kepalamu yang pelupa. Segera kamu menuju lift yang tak jauh dari tempat kamu berdiri sekarang, memencet beberapa tombol lalu pintu lift tertutup dan bergerak membawamu ke lantai yang berbeda.</p><p>Di dalam lift kamu berharap semoga kamar yang akan kamu tempati selama beberapa tahun kedepan dapat membuatmu nyaman, bagimu kenyamanan sangat berpengaruh dalam proses belajar mu.</p><p>Pintu lift terbuka, kamu dapat melihat koridor yang kanan kirinya di hiasi pintu pintu bernomor, kamu memeriksa satu persatu nomor yang tertempel di tiap pintu hingga kamu menemukan sebuah pintu bertempelkan angka '307' yang letaknya di pojok, kamu tidak masalah dengan itu, kamu yakin bahwa view yang diberikan lebih cantik jika di pojok.</p><p>Salah satu tanganmu yang memegang kartu scan kamu arahkan kartu itu di scanner yang terletak di pinggir pintu.</p><p>Titt</p><p>Bunyi pintu terbuka, kamu pun menarik dengan semangat gagang pintu untuk membukanya lalu berlari masuk kedalam dengan riang, tampaknya punggung mu sudah lelah menopang beban agar tetap tegap dan kakimu yang pegal karena kamu menggunakan sepatu dengan hak yang lumayan tinggi.</p><p>Kamu tersadar bahwa ada seorang laki laki yang berdiri dihadapan mu tanpa menggunakan baju atasan hingga menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya, dengan refleks kamu menutup kedua matamu dengan kedua tanganmu.</p><p>"Siapa kamu?! Kenapa kamu ada di kamarku?!" Ucapmu dengan masih menutup kedua matamu.</p><p>Tunggu sebentar, kamu merasa ada sesuatu yang terlewat, kamu baru menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar asrama bukan sebuah unit apartemen.</p><p>Tentu saja kamu punya teman sekamar.</p><p>"Hai, aku teman sekamarmu" Katanya sambil mengenakan kaos namun kamu tidak mengetahuinya, jadi kamu masih menutup matamu dengan kedua tanganmu.</p><p>"Tapi kamu laki laki??" Nada bicaramu tak menyangka.</p><p>Kedua tanganmu yang masih menutup kedua matamu rapat diraih oleh tangan besar laki laki itu. Kini kamu dapat melihat wujud laki-laki yang menjadi teman sekamarmu dengan jelas karena ia tepat berdiri di hadapan mu.</p><p>"Bukankah zaman sekarang banyak yang seperti itu?" Kedua alisnya terangkat dan kepalanya sedikit miring.</p><p>"Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya begitu" Ucapmu sambil berjalan menyusuri seluruh isi kamar, disana terdapat dua buah kasur ukuran sedang lalu dua buah meja belajar dan satu buah kamar mandi, ada pula lemari dan jendela besar yang membentang memenuhi satu sisi dinding.</p><p>Kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu karena akan sangat silau jika di pagi hari, sejujurnya kamu tidak terlalu suka dengan cahaya matahari sehingga kamu jarang keluar rumah dan menyebabkan kulit mu lebih putih dari umumnya.</p><p>Selesai mengecek segala hal yang ada di kamar itu kamu mendudukkan diri di salah satu kasur lalu menatap laki laki yang menjadi teman sekamarmu. Laki laki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada hingga menampakkan lengan berototnya.</p><p>"Jadi, aku tidur dimana?" Tanyamu, karena nampaknya pria itu yang terlebih dahulu menempati kamar ini jadi kamu harus mengambil kasur yang tersisa di kamar itu. "Disini atau disini?" Telunjuk mu menunjuk dua buah kasur itu.</p><p>"Aku disitu" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kasur yang berada dekat dengan jendela besar yang bagimu sangat menyilaukan itu.</p><p>Ekspresimu tampak senang, "Baguslah, aku pun tak terlalu suka dekat dengan cahaya" </p><p>"Tunggu, kamu menerimanya? Maksudku kamu tidak masalah tidur sekamar dengan laki laki?" Kini dahi pria itu mengerut.</p><p>"Kamu tidak nyaman?" Kamu malah balik bertanya.</p><p>"Tidak, kamu tidak takut aku berbuat macam macam kepadamu?" </p><p>Kamu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalamu paham dengan yang dimaksud pria itu, "Jika kamu macam macam denganku, kamu akan-" Kamu menggerakkan tanganmu di leher membentuk arah pisau.</p><p>"Oh ayolah, aku hanya malas naik turun lalu berbicara panjang lebar" Ujarmu lalu melemparkan tubuh mu diatas kasur yang sudah menjadi milikmu sementara.</p><p>Laki laki itu berjalan menghampiri mu lalu duduk di lantai tepat berhadapan dengan kepalaku yang terbaring menoleh, kemudian laki laki menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kepadamu, kamu yang melihatnya pun membalas senyuman itu. </p><p>"Senyummu manis dan kamu juga ramah, aku yakin kamu terkenal dan disukai banyak orang di universitas" Ucapmu tenang namun lawan bicaramu memunculkan semburat merah di wajahnya.</p><p>"Kamu tersipu? Kamu manis sekali" Ucapmu lagi.</p><p>"Eren, itu namaku" Ucap laki laki itu akhirnya mengungkapkan identitasnya walaupun hanya sebatas nama.</p><p>─────────</p><p>Masa orientasi yang paling dibenci para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru telah usai 15 menit yang lalu, Kamu juga sangat membenci acara yang menurutmu tidak berguna itu, acara itu hanya dibuat untuk para senior unjuk gigi dengan sombongnya dihadapan para junior, dan lagi acara itu terlalu banyak dilakukan di luar ruangan sehingga membuatmu semakin sering bertemu dengan cahaya matahari.</p><p>Kamu mengetahui bahwa Eren bukanlah mahasiswa baru, laki laki itu sudah memasuki semester 5, kamu sangat jarang bertemu dengan Eren ketika di luar asrama.</p><p>Salah satu tanganmu menyeka keringat yang mengucur deras di dahi mu bahkan membuat rambutmu lepek, kamu duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di halaman sendiri, menatap orang orang dengan kelompok pertemanan mereka masing masing berlalu lalang di hadapanmu, sampai sekarang kamu masih belum kenal siapapun selain Eren. </p><p>Ada sedikit rasa iri di dalam hatimu, sejujurnya kamu ingin berteman dengan banyak orang, melakukan banyak aktifitas setelah kelas selesai bersama teman teman, berbincang banyak hal random untuk mengisi waktu makan siang, dan lain lainnya, namun kamu merasa saat ini lebih baik, sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain dan segala macamnya hingga kamu dapat fokus mengejar masa depan mu.</p><p>Kamu menengadahkan kepalamu, hari ini matahari sangat terik hingga membakar apapun yang diselimutinya termasuk tubuhmu, kamu sangat ingin kembali ke kamar asrama namun kakimu enggan bangkit dan melangkah ke gedung asrama yang tak jauh dari sini, hanya butuh sekitar 5 menit jalan kaki, belum lagi kamu harus mengambil barang barang mu yang kamu simpan di loker.</p><p>"Kamu tidak ingin kembali?" Suara yang sudah kamu kenal kamu biarkan tanpa sadar menyeruak masuk kedalam telinganya, suara Eren.</p><p>Kamu berpaling ke sisi mu untuk melihat siapa itu, dan kamu dapat dengan aman mengatakan bahwa yang berbicara denganmu adalah Eren. Kamu menoleh menatap laki laki yang sudah duduk di sampingmu ini dengan tas yang bertengger di salah satu bahu lebarnya.</p><p>"Kamu lelah?" Tanya Eren lagi.</p><p>"Nafasmu bau mint, berapa banyak permen mint yang kamu kunyah hari ini, aku juga mau, rasanya lidahku seperti mengemut obat, sangat pahit" Ucapmu sambil membuat gerakan mengecap di dalam mulutmu.</p><p>Eren menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku sudah tidak memilikinya lagi"</p><p>"Kalau begitu cium aku, mungkin rasa mintnya masih menempel di mulut mu" </p><p>Eren tersenyum mendengar ucapan mu, sebenarnya tidak baru kali ini kamu mengucap hal hal tidak jelas seperti itu, saat kamu lelah kamu akan seperti orang mabuk dan mengucapakan hal hal random tidak jelas, Eren sudah mengatahui kebiasaan mu sejak hari pertama masa orientasi. Nyatanya tidak perlu alkohol untuk membuat mu mabuk.</p><p>"Saat kamu lelah kamu seperti orang mabuk, ayo kembali ke asrama"</p><p>Matamu menangkap segerombolan yang tengah memanggil manggil nama Eren, kamu yang mengerti pun menyuruh Eren untuk menghampiri mereka.</p><p>"Cepat pergi, mereka mencarimu, aku tidak ingin berbicara dan menjelaskan banyak hal kepada mereka" Ucap mu lalu merebahkan diri diatas bangku yang keras, punggungnya serasa remuk, kamu memejamkan mata mu sejenak untuk beristirahat, inilah akibatnya jika tubuh tidak pernah berolahraga, gerak sedikit saja sudah sangat melelahkan dan hampir meremukkan seluruh tulang. </p><p>Kamu dapat mendengar langkah kaki Eren yang mulai menjauh menghampiri segerombolan tadi, kamu menghela napas sedikit, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur adalah hal yang sekarang kamu lakukan, tujuanmu masih sama, yaitu belajar.</p><p>Beberapa detik setelah Eren pergi, kamu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, namun kamu mengabaikannya, kamu tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menempel di bibirnya lalu melesakkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dengan lembut, seketika matamu yang semula terpejam menjadi terbuka, kamu dapat melihat wajah Eren yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 2cm. Kamu dapat mendengar siulan serta sorakan dari segerombolan orang yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuk kamu dan Eren.</p><p>"Aku melupakan itu" Ucap Eren sambil mengusap ujung bibir mu lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamu.</p><p>Kamu mengecap indra perasamu berkali kali, rasa mint menjalar di indra pengecap mu, ternyata sesuatu yang dimasukkan Eren kedalam mulutnya melalui mulutnya adalah permen rasa mint yang tadi ia minta, ukuran permennya sudah kecil, jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa permen ini sudah berada didalam mulut Eren sebelumnya.</p><p>Ciuman pertamamu di ambil oleh pria itu hanya karena sebuah permen mint yang besarnya tak seberapa.</p><p>Kamu bangkit lalu berjalan ke arah loker dimana kamu menyimpan barang barangmu, tak butuh waktu lama kamu sudah berjalan menuju gedung asrama mu lalu mandi dan belajar demi masa depan yang cerah.</p><p>-</p><p>Kamu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggosok-gosokan handuk di rambut mu yang masih basah, sebelumya kamu memutuskan untuk keramas setelah mengumpulkan niat yang sangat lama hingga kini sudah pukul 4 sore dan belum ada tanda tanda Eren kembali. Setelah merasa bahwa rambutmu sudah sedikit kering kamu simpan handuk itu ditempatnya. Salah satu tanganmu meraih buku buku yang tadi sempat kamu pinjam di perpustakaan, mendudukkan diri diatas kasur lalu membacanya sambil ditemani kacamata baca yang bertengger di hidungmu.</p><p>Beberapa menit sudah berlalu dan kamu sudah larut dalam topik yang tersaji di buku yang kamu baca, topik itu akan menjadi makananmu sehari hari mulai besok.</p><p>Kamu menoleh menatap jam yang terletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur mu dan sudah hampir 2 jam kamu membaca buku, kamu bangkit memilih keluar karena perutmu lapar, kamu ingat kamu belum makan siang, sebelum keluar kamu berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutup tirai karena hari sudah mulai gelap.</p><p>Matamu menangkap tumpukan kotak permen rasa mint di dalam laci nakas Eren yang sedikit terbuka, kamu pun bergerak meraih laci tersebut dan membukanya, lihatlah pria itu, ia mempunyai banyak sekali lalu kenapa memberikanmu yang bekas dirinya. Kamu tidak marah, karena untuk apa, bukankah kamu yang awalnya meminta, lagipula kamu jadi dapat merasakan saliva Eren yang tertransfer di dalam mulutmu.</p><p>Kamu akhirnya menutup kembali laci itu dan bangkit berjalan keluar kamar asrama kemudian menuju kantin asrama untuk mengisi perutmu yang kosong.</p><p>Kantin asrama hanya berisi beberapa orang, sepi dan kamu suka itu, karena kamu tidak terlalu suka makan bersama banyak orang, dan kamu juga tidak suka makan sambil diajak berbicara, membayangkan ludah ludah berjatuhan di makananmu membuat nafsu makan mu menurun.</p><p>Kamu pun memakan sepaket makanan yang sudah tersaji di hadapanmu dengan tenang, pikiranmu mengulang topik topik yang tadi kamu baca di buku agar tidak lupa karena kamu sangat pelupa. Kamu bisa saja mencari dimana ikat rambutmu berada padahal ikat rambut mu melilit pergelangan tanganmu, atau kamu mengucapakan terima kasih dua kali kepada sopir taxi hingga berujung membuatmu malu. Tidak ini tidak penyakit, ini hanyalah kebiasaan buruk mu yang berusaha kamu hilangkan.</p><p>Setelah kamu meletakkan nampan berisi bekas makananmu di tempat kotor kamu segera kembali ke kamarmu karena ingin segera membaca lanjutan dari isi buku tadi. Sesaat setelah pintu lift terbuka kamu dapat melihat Eren berdiri di depan kamar paling pojok yang berarti kamar asrama mu, pria itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras mempertimbangkan sesuatu terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut dan alisnya yang condong ke bawah, tas masih bertengger di salah satu pundaknya sama seperti terakhir kali kamu melihatnya.</p><p>Kamu menghampiri Eren.</p><p>"Eren, ada apa?" Panggilmu, kamu dapat melihat tubuh pria itu yang sedikit terjingkat pertanda bahwa kamu mengagetkan pria itu.</p><p>"Oh maaf aku mengangetkan mu" Kamu mendekat ke tempat scanner untuk membuka pintu. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya mu lagi kepada Eren yang berdiri di belakang mu sambil menarik pintu dan berjalan masuk.</p><p>Kamu sudah berada di dalam kamar, namun Eren masih belum masuk dan tetap berdiri tegap di depan pintu, kamu menghela napas, kamu mengerti situasi ini karena kamu sudah sering menontonnya di beberapa tayangan Netflix.</p><p>Kemudian kamu berbalik menghampiri Eren, tangan mu meraih tangan Eren dan membawanya masuk, menutup pintu lalu mendorong tubuh Eren hingga punggung pria itu menabrak pintu. Meraih wajah Eren dengan kedua tanganmu agar sedikit menunduk, kamu berjinjit lalu mendekatkan bibirmu ke arah bibir Eren, kamu dapat merasakan bahwa Eren terkejut karena ini terjadi sangat cepat.</p><p>Kamu melepaskan tautan kedua bibir itu lalu menjauh dari tubuh Eren.</p><p>Kamu tersenyum, "Impas bukan?" </p><p>Eren menjilat bibirnya lalu mengecap rasanya, "Rasa kari" Ucapnya sambil membalas senyumanmu.</p><p>Kamu memutar matamu dan berdecak, "Ya karena aku selesai makan kari, ngomong ngomong kamu sudah makan?"</p><p>Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berjalan ke arah kasurnya setelah melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di tempatnya, membuang tasnya sembarangan kemudian ambruk di kasurnya. Kamu menggeleng pelan dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri diatas kasur mu kembali menyelam kedalam buku-buku yang belum selesai kamu baca.</p><p>Eren menolehkan wajahnya menatap dirimu berada, "Ku kira kamu akan marah kepada ku" Ucap Eren membuatmu berpaling dari buku yang terbuka di atas pangkuan mu.</p><p>"Jadi itu alasanmu tidak segera kembali ke kamar asrama dan berdiri di depan pintu?" Ucapmu lalu diangguki Eren sebagai jawaban, awalnya kamu sudah mengira situasi ini akan terjadi karena Eren adalah pria manis walaupun penampilannya yang err seperti berandal, kamu yakin banyak orang tertipu dengan penampilan Eren. Rambutnya yang panjang di kuncir asal hingga membuat beberapa anak rambut berjatuhan dan tidak tertata rapi membuat ia terkesan seperti berandal.</p><p>Kamu tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa aku marah, kamu tidak ingat aku yang awalnya meminta? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli" Kamu lanjut membaca buku yang sempat kamu abaikan.</p><p>Tanpa kamu sadari, Eren bernapas lega setelah mendengar kalimatmu.</p><p>"Ya itu memang dirimu" Ucap Eren membuatmu tersenyum di selang matamu yang membaca kata tiap kata.</p><p>Kamu menutup buku yang kamu baca tapi tak lupa membatasi halaman terakhir yang kamu baca, "Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminta satu kotak permen mintmu? Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di laci nakasmu" Ucapmu sambil menyengir di akhir kalimat.</p><p>Salah satu tangan Eren bergerak ke arah laci nakasnya, meraih satu kotak permen mint persediaannya, Eren sangat menyukai permen mint, setiap saat mulutnya selalu berisi permen mint hingga nafasnya bau mint. Eren bangkit lalu memberikan permen itu kepadamu.</p><p>"Apa perlu mulutku yang memasukkannya kedalam mulutmu?" Ucap Eren menggoda dirimu.</p><p>"Boleh boleh" Balasmu bercanda namun ditanggapi serius Eren, tangan nya meraih kotak permen itu dari tanganmu dan menuangkan beberapa butir kedalam mulutnya dengan cepat lalu mendekatkan mulutnya kearahmu.</p><p>Kamu terkejut hingga membuat tanganmu refleks menahan dada Eren agar tak mendekat lagi, "Aku hanya bercanda, Eren" Ucapmu. </p><p>Ekspresi Eren berubah menjadi kecewa.</p><p>"Sekarang menjauh dari tubuhku" Perintahmu dengan nada marah yang kamu buat buat.</p><p>Eren menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi tak lupa meraih handuknya tanpa sepatah kata, kamu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Eren.</p><p>Kamu bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela dan menarik tirai besar yang menghalangi pemandangan di luar, kamu dapat melihat halaman kampus yang masih ramai, kamu ingat bahwa malam ini memang ada pesta selesainya masa orientasi, kamu tidak tidak datang karena kamu memang tidak ingin, selain tidak punya teman sebagai alasan tidak datang kamu juga sebenarnya malas, padahal itu adalah acara sekali dalam seumur hidupmu namun kamu melewatkannya.</p><p>Di sini memang sepi, namun jika kamu berada di kerumunan orang itu kamu merasa lebih kesepian, setidaknya disini kamu bisa mengajak berbicara Eren.</p><p>Tak ingin berlarut larut kamu memilih menutup kembali tirainya dan berbalik berjalan ke arah kasur, kamu ingin tidur lebih awal daripada biasanya, kamu meras hari ini sangat melelahkan, kamu berencana untuk bangun lebih pagi agar kamu bisa lari pagi esok hari.</p><p>Menutup seluruh badan dengan selimut adalah kebisaanmu sejak kecil, kebiasaan itu dimulai sejak ada laba laba di dinding kamarmu dan kamu tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun, jadi kamu lebih memilih menutup seluruh tubuh dengan selimut untuk melindungi tubuhmu dari laba laba itu.</p><p>Kamu yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur dapat mencium wangi sabun dari Eren yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.</p><p>"Apa kamu memiliki cadangan oksigen di balik selimutmu?" Tanya Eren tiba tiba.</p><p>"Tidak, selimut ini dapat melindungi ku" Jawabmu yang masih berada didalam selimut sehingga membuat suaramu teredam dan tidak terlalu jelas namun maksudnya sudah bisa di tangkap Eren.</p><p>"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa kepadamu" Ujar Eren.</p><p>"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya takut dengan serangga yang mungkin akan berjalan diatas tubuhku atau saat aku membuka mata aku mendapati hantu di depan mataku, err itu sangat mengerikan"</p><p>"Begitukah?" </p><p>"Iya, ini kebiasaan ku, kamu tenang saja" </p><p>"Baiklah, selamat tidur putri tidur" Ucap Eren dan kamu tidak menjawabnya lagi, kamu sudah mulai memfokuskan diri untuk tidur, masuk kedalam mimpi dan mengistirahatkan raga dan pikiranmu sejenak.</p><p>Sekejap kamu membuka selimutmu secara tiba-tiba, kamu lengah, kamu menyadari sesuatu yang harus kamu pastikan, Eren yang melihatmu pun terkejut.</p><p>"Kamu Eren? Kamu yang berbicara denganku tadi kan? Bukan hantu kan?" Tanyamu membabi buta.</p><p>"Iya itu aku, tidurlah, tidak akan ada apa apa, aku sudah menempati kamar ini lebih dahulu darimu dan selama ini tidak terjadi apa apa" Jawab Eren dengan mata tenang meyakinkan dirimu.</p><p>"Cium aku" </p><p>"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba tiba?" </p><p>Eren mendekat ke arah mu, tangannya yang besar meraih tengkukmu, bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirmu, kamu dengan refleks melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya, bibir Eren bergerak memagut bibirmu dan kamu pun membalasnya, sesaat kamu merasa berada di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas dan angin berembus menerpa wajahmu, sangat menenangkan.</p><p>Selang dua menit, Eren melepaskan pagutan bibir itu, lidah Eren menjilat bibirmu sebentar sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahmu.</p><p>Eren tersenyum, "Jika aku tidak menyudahi sekarang aku tidak akan bisa berhenti, tidurlah" Tangan besarnya membelai pipimu pelan, tubuhnya beringsut menjauh dari tubuhmu, kemudian tangannya meraih selimutmu dan meletakkannya menutupi seluruh tubuhmu.</p><p>Dibalik selimut, kamu menutup mulutmu untuk menjaga mulutmu untuk tidak berteriak, kamu dapat merasakan wajahmu yang memanas dan memerah layaknya tomat yang terbakar sinar matahari. Kamu merutuki dirimu sendiri, kamu mulai membayangkan bagaimana Eren beranggapan kepada dirimu, belum ada seminggu kamu bertemu dengan Eren kamu sudah berciuman dengan pria itu sebanyak tiga kali, bahkan kamu membayangkan hal hal cabul bersama pria itu, kamu merasa malu dengan dirimu sendiri. </p><p>Ingatanmu kembali saat kamu meminta Eren untuk menciumu, dan seketika kamu ingin menenggelamkan dirimu di rawa rawa, kamu berjanji pada dirimu untuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi seumur hidupmu. Untuk saat di ambang pintu tadi hanyalah agar Eren tidak merasa bersalah kepadamu, tapi tadi itu apa? Kamu sangat ingin menghilang dari dunia secara tiba tiba. Mengutuk diri sendiri adalah yang sekarang sedang kamu lakukan, kamu tidak tau bagaimana bersikap dihadapan Eren esok hari.</p><p>─────────</p><p>Pagi pagi buta bahkan matahari belum menjemput sang bulan kamu sudah siap dengan setelan yang kamu gunakan untuk mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini, kaos oblong oversize yang dipadukan dengan celana cargo hitam serta sepatu menjadi setelan mu hari ini. Lari pagi? Tidak jadi, kamu menghapus rencana itu karena lari pagi membuatmu lelah dan meracau hal hal aneh, lagi lagi itu hanya wacana semata, tidak sekali dua kali kamu seperti ini, berkali kali, bahkan sudah ada ribuan rencana lari pagi namun hanya terlaksana tak sampai 10 kali.</p><p>Saat ini kamu hanya tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Eren, jadi kamu memilih untuk pergi terlebih dahulu sebelum Eren bangun dari tidurnya, lalu kembali ke asrama saat Eren tidak ada di asrama, kemudian tidur lebih awal, itu lah rencana mu hari ini. </p><p>Kamu melihat Eren yang masih tidur dengan ditemani laptop penuh stiker yang sudah habis batrainya di pangkuannya, kamu yakin punggung Eren akan sakit karena tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu. Kamu menghela napas kemudian melepas sepatu yang sudah kamu pasang rapi dan meletakkan totebag mu di atas meja, langkahmu menghampiri Eren kemudian mengambil laptop yang ada di atas pangkuannya, mencari charger laptopnya untuk mengisi batrainya sehingga dapat digunakan Eren nanti.</p><p>Sudah cukup, kamu harus pergi sekarang sebelum Eren bangun.</p><p>Kamu kemudian meraih kembali totebag mu dan memakai sepatu mu di depan pintu, kamu bersiap membuka pintu namun tanganmu terhenti saat mendengar suara Eren khas bangun tidur menerobos di telingamu, kamu menggigit bibirmu, gagal sudah semua rencana mu hari ini. </p><p>"Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Eren sembari meregangkan punggungnya yang terasa sangat pegal dan sakit. "Punggungku sakit sekali, oh shit aku belum menyelesaikan powerpointnya" </p><p>Kamu memilih berbalik, menatap Eren yang sedang kebingungan dengan powerpoint yang di sangkutnya itu. Eren berjalan ke arah meja dimana kamu menyimpan laptop miliknya sekaligus men charger nya.</p><p>"Eum kamu sudah menentukan segala isinya? Aku bisa membantu mendesainnya jika kamu mau, tenang saja matahari belum muncul" Tawarmu, lebih baik seperti ini bukan? Karena rencanamu sudah gagal.</p><p>"Bukankah kamu akan pergi?" </p><p>Kamu cukup bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eren yang satu itu.</p><p>"Tidak kok, aku hanya mencoba setelan untuk hari ini, semua wanita memang seperti itu" Alibimu, kamu bahkan tidak tau kebenaran dari alasanmu itu. Setidaknya Eren tidak menyadari bahwa matamu memandang arah lain.</p><p>"Baiklah, tolong bantuannya" </p><p>Kamu menarik kursi yang terletak di sisi kasurmu, membawanya dimana Eren duduk. Kamu mengambil alih laptop Eren, mengotak atiknya sebentar, memberi beberapa desain sebagai pembuka dari powerpoint pria itu. Kamu tidak menyematkan warna warna untuk wanita, kamu membentuk gaya gaya layaknya laki laki pada umumnya. </p><p>"Tenang saja aku ahli dalam bidang ini, aku jurusan design, yah walaupun mata kuliahnya baru dimulai hari ini" Kamu menoleh menatap Eren di akhir kalimatmu, kamu menangkap mata Eren yang menatap lekat dirimu.</p><p>"Nama?" Tanya mu karena kamu hanya mengetahui nama panggilannya saja.</p><p>Mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali seakan jiwanya sudah kembali ke tubuhnya.</p><p>"Eren Jaeger" Jawab Eren.</p><p>"Baiklah Pak Jaeger" </p><p>Tanganmu kembali sibuk membuat berbagai macam design dan menuliskan kalimat kalimat yang tidak kamu mengerti sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan Eren, para mahasiswa mahasiswi dilarang menggunakan design yang sudah tersedia itu sudah menjadi aturan di kampusmu, sangat tidak menguntungkan bukan bagi mahasiswa mahasiswi seperti Eren, namun sangat menguntungkan bagi mahasiswa mahasiswi yang mengambil jurusan design karena dapat mengasah kemampuan.</p><p>Tak butuh waktu lama, 30 menit telah berlalu dan powerpoint yang akan digunakan Eren presentasi hari ini sudah jadi, selama 30 menit tersebut kamu melihat Eren memasukan permen mint kedalam mulutnya setiap 10 menit sekali. </p><p>"Tunggu aku, kita makan bersama" Ucap Eren sambil berlari memasuki kamar mandi. Eren memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar mandi, "Apa kamu keberatan?" Tanyanya.</p><p>"Asal kamu tidak menjatuhkan ludahmu dimakananku, aku tidak masalah" Jawabmu, membuat Eren tertawa.</p><p>-</p><p>Kamu berjalan beriringan bersama Eren memasuki area kantin asrama, kursi serta meja disana sudah diisi banyak orang, matamu mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kantin untuk mencari meja yang masih kosong namun nyaman untuk makan namun tak kunjung menemukannya.</p><p>"Kamu mau duduk dimana?" Tanyamu tanpa menoleh.</p><p>Tak mendapati jawaban, kamu kemudian menoleh kesamping dimana sebelumnya Eren berada namun kamu tak menemukan siapapun disana, kamu menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Eren, matamu menemukan Eren yang sedang dirangkul temannya sembari bercanda tawa, orang orang itu sama dengan segerombolan orang yang kamu lihat kemarin. Kamu tidak mengenalnya jadi kamu lebih memilih mengambil 2 potong sandwich lalu membawanya pergi meninggalkan Eren bersama teman temannya. Berurusan dengan mereka tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mu, bukan karena mereka terlihat jahat atau semacamnya, kamu hanya malas dan mencoba menghindari hal hal yang membuatmu tidak fokus belajar.</p><p>Rencana makan bersama gagal.</p><p>Kamu mendudukkan diri di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, memakan 2 bungkus sandiwch dengan tenang sebelum masuk ke kelas.</p><p>Teman ya? Kamu dulu pernah punya teman, banyak tidak hanya satu, namun lingkaran pertemanan mu hanya bertahan tak lebih dari 1 tahun, setelah itu kamu memiliki teman baru lagi, dan terus menerus berganti hingga kamu merasa muak dan tidak ingin memiliki teman lagi. Karena itu kamu tidak percaya dengan yang namanya 'sahabat', memikirkan betapa rumitnya hubungan itu membuatmu malas. Kamu menatap iri mereka karena kamu merindukan masa masa itu, masa masa menyenangkan itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kamu dulu pernah merasa bahagia karena teman.</p><p>Kamu sudah memakan 2 buah sandwich tadi, meremat bungkusnya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di sekitar mu. Kamu berjalan memasuki kelas untuk mata kuliah hari ini, terlihat sudah lumayan banyak orang menduduki kursi, kamu berjalan memilih tempat yang menurutmu paling nyaman untukmu, alih alih menyapa beberapa orang, kamu lebih memilih mengambil beberapa buku dan terjun kedalam kalimat kalimat yang ada pada buku dan mengabaikan sekitar.</p><p>-</p><p>Saat kamu berjalan keluar gedung, matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala, hari sudah siang dan kamu lapar karena sudah menyelesaikan aktifitas mu yang harus di selesaikan hari ini. Merenggakan otot otot mu yang kaku karena duduk seharian di depan gedung sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke asrama, kamu berpikir untuk makan di kantin asrama, kamu merasa lebih nyaman berada disana. </p><p>Kamu mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang ada di kantin asrama setelah mengambil menu makan siang mu hari ini, kamu merogoh totebag mu untuk mencari buku catatan mu, namun kamu malah menemukan sekotak permen mint yang semalam Eren berikan kepadamu, kamu menatap permen mint itu dengan rasa bersalah karena kamu sudah meninggalkan pria itu tanpa bicara tadi pagi. Mungkin tadi pagi Eren kebingungan mencarimu.</p><p>Tanganmu menggeser nampan berisi makan siang mu kemudian meletakkan permen itu di hadapan mu, kamu menundukkan kepala mu sedikit kemudian berucap, "Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi pagi" Kepada benda mati dihadapanmu itu.</p><p>Kamu tertawa kecil dengan tingkahmu.</p><p>"Kamu membuatku bingung mencarimu kemana mana" Kamu terjingkat ketika tiba tiba mendengar suara berbisik itu tepat di telinga kanan mu.</p><p>"Astaga, kamu mengejutkan ku, darimana kamu muncul" Tanganmu mengelus dada mu berkali kali.</p><p>"Ini jam makan siang, apakah aneh berada disini?" </p><p>Kamu mengerucutkan bibirmu, "Tidak" </p><p>Eren mendudukkan dirinya di hadapanmu setelah berjalan memutari sisi kanan meja, meletakkan nampan dengan menu yang hampir mirip di hadapanmu. </p><p>"Makanlah, aku tidak akan menumpahkan ludahku di makananmu jika aku bisa menumpahkannya langsung di mulutmu" Kamu membelalak mendengar ucapan Eren.</p><p>"Lihatlah, kalimat mu semakin kotor" </p><p>"Apa salahnya, aku laki laki" </p><p>Kamu tidak menjawab untuk menutup pembicaraan di waktu makan ini. Alih alih menyantap makanannya, Eren malah menopang dagunya sambil menatap lekat dirimu, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seakan mengamati bagaimana caramu mengunyah, seberapa jumlah makanan yang kamu masukkan kedalam mulut, atau bahkan menghitung berapa kali mengunyah makanan itu benar atau tidak. Kamu yang ditatap seperti itu pun merasa risih dan akhirnya meletakkan alat makanmu dan membalas tatapan Eren.</p><p>"Makan saja makananmu" Ucap Eren.</p><p>"Aku tidak bisa makan jika kamu menatapku seperti itu, lalu kenapa kamu tidak makan?" Balas mu tak ingin kalah.</p><p>"Aku kenyang melihatmu makan" Jawab Eren yang membuatmu memasang ekspresi jijik.</p><p>"Menggelikan, hentikan lalu habiskan lah makananmu" Ucapmu final lalu melanjutkan acara makanmu yang sempat tertunda.</p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian kamu sudah berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampus bersama dengan Eren, kamu tidak mengajaknya, pria itu yang mengikuti mu sedari tadi. Kamu mengira bahwa kedatangan Eren di perpustakaan ini baru kali ini, tingkahnya yang sangat penasaran dengan apa yang baru ia lihat membuatmu menyimpulkan hal itu. Bagiamana bisa selama 5 semester pria itu tidak pernah datang ke perpustakaan sama sekali.</p><p>"Kamu tidak pernah datang kesini?" Tanyamu sambil tanganmu bergerak meneliti buku buku yang berjejer di hadapanmu.</p><p>"Iya, tidak pernah" Jawab Eren. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukai membaca buku, aku lebih menyukai mencari referensi di internet atau semacamnya" Lanjutnya dan kamu hanya menganggukkan kepalamu tanda mengerti.</p><p>"Lalu buku apa yang pernah kamu baca?" </p><p>Wajahnya tampak berpikir, mengorek memori memori yang nampaknya sudah lama terpendam di ingatannya, "Harry Potter? Buku pelajaran semasa sekolah? Ya sepertinya hanya itu" Jawabnya setelah 2 menit kamu melontarkan pertanyaan itu.</p><p>"Ambilkan itu" Pintamu kepada Eren sambil menunjuk salah satu buku yang terlihat besar dan tebal di rak atas, kamu susah menjangkaunya karena tinggi mu yang tidak seberapa, lagipula jika kamu tetap berusaha meraihnya buku itu bisa jatuh dan menghantam kepalamu dan membuat kepalamu benjol membiru. Tidak buruk jika harus memanfaatkan tinggi Eren.</p><p>"Yang ini?"</p><p>"Iya yang itu" Kamu mengangguk lalu tersenyum senang.</p><p>Namun tangan Eren malah meraih buku yang ada di sebelah buku yang kamu inginkan. </p><p>"Tidak bukan yang itu" Kamu menggerutu, kemudian membaca beberapa kalimat yang terteda pada cover buku yang diambil Eren, "Apa? Edukasi Sex? Kenapa buku semacam itu bisa berada di rak khusus seni ini, apakah sex termasuk seni?" </p><p>"Berhenti menatap nya seperti itu seakan kamu ingin melakukannya, lagipula kamu pasti sudah pernah melakukannya" Kamu mengomel sambil meraih tangga kecil untuk mengambil buku yang kamu inginkan tadi, sedangkan Eren masih fokus dengan buku yang dia ambil bahkan matanya tampak antusias.</p><p>"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya" Seketika kamu hampir menjatuhkan buku yang kamu ambil barusan mendengar jawaban Eren.</p><p>"Apa? Wow itu mengejutkan ku" Nada bicaramu terdengar tidak menyangka.</p><p>"Lalu, kamu pernah melakukannya?" </p><p>"Mana mungkin, aku tidak pernah punya pasangan untuk melakukan itu, aku terlalu sibuk dengan belajar, tapi ciumanmu sangat bagus seperti seorang profesional, tidak aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkannya lagi jadi jangan salah paham, tunggu apakah kita harus membicarakan ini disini?" Di akhir kalimat kamu mengecilkan volume suaramu takut orang lain mendengar pembicaraan ini. Alih alih duduk di atas kursi kemudian meletakkan buku di atas meja, kamu malah mendudukkan diri di lantai membiarkan debu debu menempel di celana yang sedang kamu kenakan.</p><p>Eren mengikuti apa yang kamu lakukan.</p><p>"Kamu memujiku? Ngomong ngomong itu juga kali pertama aku berciuman" Jelas Eren dengan masih membolak balikkan halaman buku bertajuk Edukasi Sex tersebut.</p><p>"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuat ku terkejut, Eren" </p><p>"Kau mau melakukannya denganku?"</p><p>"Kamu mengatakan hal yang membuatku terkejut lagi" Kamu menoleh, menatap sisi di sebelah mu yang sudah terisi Eren, Eren menatap lembut dirimu, kepalanya sedikit miring seakan tak ingin satupun momen yang terlewat darimu, bibirmu tertutup rapat, melupakan kalimat kalimat yang seharusnya kamu lontarkan saat ini di pikiranmu. Kamu terlena dengan tatapan Eren yang entah kenapa semakin lama kamu membalas tatapan matanya kamu merasa sangat nyaman, kamu tiba tiba berpikir apakah pria itu selalu menatap orang lain seperti menatap dirimu saat ini? Jika iya sudah banyak hati yang jatuh dalam kenyamanan ini. Kamu diam diam berharap bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak benar.</p><p>Manik matamu bergerak memperhatikan sudut demi sudut ukiran wajah yang ada di depan mu ini. Matanya, alis tebalnya, dahinya, hidungnya, kemudian bibirnya yang pernah tiga kali bertubrukan dengan bibirmu. Eren memiliki tampang laki laki yang berasal dari Jerman, rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir asal kebelakang, </p><p>Lidahmu kelu hanya untuk kamu gunakan memangil nama pria itu. Kesunyian yang kamu biarkan melanda ini membuat suasana menjadi canggung.</p><p>"Kamu tidak mau?" Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan dirimu.</p><p>Namun kamu masih tidak mengatakan apapun, kamu bingung harus berkata apa, kamu benar benar melupakan kalimat yang seharusnya kamu ucapkan di situasi seperti ini. Kamu tiba tiba ingin mencolok mata hijau Eren karena sudah membuatmu terjatuh dalam kenyamanan pria itu.</p><p>Eren tiba tiba tersenyum, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalamu membuat beberapa helai rambut mu bertautan dan berantakan.</p><p>"Aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu disini, kembalilah ke kamar lalu cuci tangan dan kakimu dan tidur sianglah" Ucap Eren lalu bangkit berjalan menjauh darimu dengan masih tetap tersenyum.</p><p>Apa? Tidur siang? Kamu bukanlah seorang anak kecil dengan bedak bayi yang selalu menghiasi wajah setiap pagi dan sore dan membutuhkan tidur siang kemudian bangun di sore hari untuk bermain bersama anak anak yang lain.</p><p>Kamu mendengus.</p><p>Tanganmu meraih buku bertajuk Edukasi Sek yang membuat situasi canggung antara dirimu dan Eren. Bukannya mengembalikan buku itu pada tempatnya kamu malah membalik buku itu hingga sampai di halaman paling awal kemudian membacanya. Tak hanya ada kalimat penjelasan, bahkan ada gambarnya.</p><p>"Menggunakan kondom sebelum melakukan sex adalah hal yang paling penting" </p><p>Seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat mendengar dirimu membaca kalimat itu menahan tawanya. Seketika itu kamu malu. Kamu segera bangkit dan menutup buku itu, dan berlalu pergi mencari rak yang sesuai dengan buku Edukasi Sex ini.</p><p>Melewati rak demi rak hingga menemukan kode yang relevan untuk buku itu, kamu segera meletakkannya di tempat yang kosong. </p><p>Matamu menatap buku designer ternama yang tak sempat kamu baca, kamu melupakan tujuan utamamu berada disini, kamu segera mencari buku buku yang kamu butuhkan lalu membawanya ke atas meja dan membacanya. </p><p>Baru satu kalimat yang berhasil kamu baca tiba tiba ucapan Eren beberapa menit yang lalu muncul di kepalamu, bukan yang menyangkut tidur siang, kamu berusaha menghilangkan Eren dari pikiranmu dan mencoba fokus dengan buku yang terbuka dihadapanmu.</p><p>"Argh" </p><p>Menyerah kamu menyerah dengan buku dihadapanmu, kamu mendorong buku itu menjauh, Eren benar benar mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini, otakmu tak bisa melepaskan Eren sejenak dan membiarkanmu membaca. </p><p>Kamu menghela napas panjang.</p><p>Tidak bisa, kamu berpikir kamu tidak bisa jika harus terus seperti ini, kamu harus melepaskan Eren dari pikiranmu, jika kamu terus seperti ini kamu tidak akan bisa fokus belajar, kamu tak akan berbohong bahwa kamu telah jatuh dalam pesona pria bermata hijau itu, perilaku serta tingkahnya berhasil membuatmu tertarik hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, ya satu minggu yang berisi 7 hari, 168 jam, 60.480 detik, waktu yang sangat singkat. </p><p>Kamu tertarik dengan Eren, atau bisa disebut kamu menyukai Eren. Dan karena kamu menyukainya kamu harus menyelesaikan semua ini segera sebelum Eren terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam hidupmu. Tidak ini bukan salah Eren, ini adalah salah dirimu yang membiarkan Eren masuk dalam kehidupan mu.</p><p>Kamu berdiri sambil membawa buku buku yang kamu ambil dari rak yang berbeda beda kemudian mengembalikannya semula dengan keadaan belum terjamah oleh mu. Berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan sambil menenteng totebag di tanganmu, langkah mu menghampiri asrama. Di dalam perjalanan kamu merutuki si pembuat urutan kamar karena menempatkan mu di kamar bernomor 307.</p><p>Jari telunjuk mu memencet beberapa tombol lift yang akan membawamu menuju lantai dimana kamarmu berada, pintu lift mulai terbuka namun belum terbuka sepenuhnya kamu sudah berjalan keluar dengan tak sabarnya. Salah satu tanganmu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil kartu scan kamar, saat sudah mendapatkannya kamu menempelkan kartu tersebut di scanner.</p><p>Titt</p><p>Bunyi pintu terbuka.</p><p>Berjalan masuk, matamu tak mendapati Eren disana, benar Eren sedang ada urusan.</p><p>Menghela napas lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit, kakimu bergerak menuju kamar mandi, tak lupa meraih handuk yang tersampir di depan pintu kamar mandi. Melepas seluruh pakaianmu kemudian membiarkan tubuhmu basah terkena air, membasuh setiap inci tubuhmu untuk membersihkan kotoran kotoran yang menempel.</p><p>Kamu sudah selesai mandi, kamu keluar hanya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi untuk menutupi tubuhmu, karena kamu tidak membawa baju ganti ke kamar mandi, matamu menangkap Eren yang terkejut melihat mu keluar dari kamar mandi. </p><p>"Kamu sudah kembali? Urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanyamu sambil tanganmu bekerja meraih sepasang baju tidur bermotif bebek tak lupa pakaian dalam dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi.</p><p>"Kamu akan tidur siang?" Tanya Eren balik.</p><p>Kamu tertawa, "Aku bukan anak kecil" </p><p>Beberapa menit kemudian kamu keluar dengan sudah memakai baju tidur. Wajahmu tampak lebih segar daripada sebelumnya.</p><p>"Eren" Panggilmu lalu Eren menoleh ke arahmu, menunggu dirimu berbicara.</p><p>"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaan mu yang terakhir tadi bukan" Katamu.</p><p>Kamu menarik nafas lagi, sedetik kemudian kamu mendorong tubuh Eren yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur, mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh di atas tempat tidur miliknya dan kamu jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Kamu dapat melihat pemandangan dari atas sini, raut mukanya yang terkejut dan kebingungan. Kamu merasakan seberapa kokohnya tubuh ini dan seberapa lebar bahunya. Kedua tanganmu menangkup wajah Eren dengan lembut kemudian menempelkan bibirmu di bibir Eren. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat bergerak terlebih dahulu, kamu lebih menikmati hangatnya bibir Eren sambil memejamkan kedua matamu sedangkan Eren sendiri masih terkejut.</p><p>Kedua tangan Eren ganti meraih wajahmu dan menjauhkan mu.</p><p>"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.</p><p>Kamu membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang kamu dengar dari mulut Eren, tangan kecilmu memukul dada Eren sambil menenggelamkan wajahmu di ceruk lehernya.</p><p>"Kamu menyebalkan, kamu tidak tau betapa malunya diriku saat ini, aku butuh keberanian untuk melakukan ini" Jelasmu.</p><p>Eren terkekeh melihat tingkahmu yang menurutnya sangat manis.</p><p>"Apa kamu tidak memiliki pertanyaan?" Tanya Eren.</p><p>"Kenapa kamu ingin melakukan nya dengan ku?" Tanyamu namun malah mendapat erangan kecil Eren sebagai balasan.</p><p>"Jangan berbicara disitu" Ucap Eren dan kamu pun akhirnya mendongak sehingga Eren dapat melihat wajahmu yang bersemu merah seperti tomat.</p><p>"Apakah aku punya alasan lain selain tertarik?"</p><p>"Semoga kamu tidak menyesalinya nanti" Ucap Eren lagi.</p><p>Kamu terkejut ketika Eren membalik posisi menjadi kamu yang dibawah dan dia yang diatas dengan cepat namun tetap tak membiarkan tubuhmu terbentur kasur. </p><p>"Eren, aku ingin di atas" Eren menaikkan alisnya kemudian tersenyum. </p><p>"Tidak, aku tidak mengizinkannya" </p><p>"Kenapa?" </p><p>"Lihatlah" </p><p>Eren menyatukan kedua bibir itu, memagut bibirmu perlahan kemudian merubah temponya menjadi lebih cepat, saat merasa ada celah, Eren melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu, kamu melingkarkan tanganmu di leher Eren, matamu terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat bergerak mengobrak abrik mulutmu. Eren melepaskan tautan bibir itu kemudian mengarah pada leher putih mu, memberikan beberapa corak pada leher putih mu, tanpa sadar satu erangan lolos dari tenggorokan mu. </p><p>Kedua tangan Eren bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur kuning mu itu, kamu menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu malu, rasa malu mu itu kamu lupakan setelah tubuhmu tersengat oleh sesuatu yang sangat nikmat di salah satu payudaramu, kamu tak sadar mulut basah Eren sudah berada disana menggoda dua gundukan yang selama ini menjadi beban berat dalam hidupmu walupun besarnya tak seberapa. Salah satu tangan Eren meremat payudaramu, merasa bersyukur karena ukurannya sangat cocok di tangan Eren. Kamu melengkungkan punggung mu ketika lidah hangatnya bermain main dengan nipple mu. </p><p>Kakimu yang tak bisa diam tak sengaja menyenggol milik Eren dan membuat mulut pria itu melepaskan nipple mu. Kamu senang ketika berhasil mendengar suara erangan Eren lagi. Sangat sexy dan merdu. Kamu ingin mendengar nya lagi dan lagi sampai kamu merasa puas. </p><p>"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak cantik, punyaku sampai ngilu" Suara Eren terdengar lebih berat. </p><p>"Lepas bajumu" Pintamu yang kemudian langsung dilaksanakan Eren, Eren bangkit namun masih dengan lututnya yang mengukung kakimu, tangannya menarik keatas kaos yang di pakainya memperlihatkan perut delapan kotaknya. Kamu juga dapat melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik celana kain yang dipakainya. Tanganmu dengan nakalnya bergerak menyentuh milik Eren yang sudah sangat tegang dan keras. Tanganmu bergerak menginginkan lebih namun segera ditahan oleh tangan Eren.</p><p>"Aku bilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, biar aku yang bekerja disini" </p><p>Eren kembali memagut bibirmu lembut. Eren tidak terburu-buru karena tidak ingin membuatmu tidak nyaman, semua Eren lakukan dengan perlahan-lahan dan senyaman mungkin, perlakuannya yang seperti ini membuat dirimu frustasi. Bagian selatan mu sudah sangat licin karena cairan mu sendiri. Salah satu tangan Eren meraih tanganmu, menggenggam nya kemudian menautkan jari jarimu diantara jari jarinya. Manis sekali. Eren melapas tautan bibir itu dan menjilat bibirmu seperti yang dilakukannya terakhir kali.</p><p>Eren benar benar memimpin disini, tangannya yang lain bergerak masuk ke dalam celanamu, jari tengahnya mengelusnya bagian selatanmu sedikit sudah membuatmu menggeliat seperti cacing. Merasa belum cukup, jari tengah serta jari manisnya menekan klitoris mu kuat dari balik celana dalam mu. Satu desahan lolos dari mulutmu. Eren tersenyum mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulutmu. </p><p>Tak dapat di pungkiri, rasanya nikmat, kamu menengadahkan kepalamu saat jari jari panjang Eren mulai menelusup masuk ke dalam celana dalam mu, menyentuh langsung area kewanitaan mu yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun. Menggoda klitoris mu sejenak sebelum bergerak masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, kamu memekik saat jari tengah Eren sudah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam dirimu. Eren mendiamkan sejenak jarinya disana sambil mengamati reaksi mu, memastikan bahwa kamu tidak merasa kesakitan. </p><p>Kamu mendesah lagi saat Eren mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Eren menarik keluar jarinya saat melihat darah menempel di jarinya. Kemudian membersihkan jarinya serta kewanitaan mu dengan tisu.</p><p>"Kamu tidak menyesalinya kan?" Tanya Eren lagi. </p><p>"Eren, cium aku" Ucap mu dengan nafas tersenggal senggal.</p><p>Segera Eren bergerak mencium dirimu lembut, sangat lembut, Eren mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini, Eren dapat melihat air mata keluar dari sudut matamu yang terpejam, Eren tak berniat menghapus air mata, Eren membiarkan dirimu tetap beranggapan bahwa Eren tak menyadari air matamu.</p><p>"Aku tidak menyesalinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya" Ucapmu sesaat setelah Eren melepaskan ciuman itu.</p><p>Eren tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih" </p><p>"Kamu bisa melanjutkannya" </p><p>Saat kamu melihat sosok pria itu dari bawah sini kamu tak dapat menahan perasaan ini, perasaan ini begitu membuncak, tak bisa kamu bantah, ketika dia menggunakan kondom seperti yang dianjurkan di buku edukasi seks membuat, ketika dia menggenggam tanganmu saat dia mulai memasukkannya dengan perlahan karena takut menyakitimu, ketika dia menyatukan keningnya di kening mu sambil memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat, ketika dia menanyakan kalimat ini "Apa sakit?" berulang ulang. Perasaan mu kepada pria ini sudah meningkat, benar kamu sudah mencintai Eren. </p><p>"Eren" Panggil mu ketika pelepasan kalian berdua sudah sampai.</p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"Aku berniat meninggalkan mu, kamu terlalu menguasai pikiranku, aku takut kamu masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupku, aku ingin menyelesaikan semua ini setelah berhubungan badan denganmu, tapi-" Eren masih tetap mendengarkan mu dengan seksama, matanya tak lepas darimu, "Tapi aku selalu mendambakan masa depan yang cerah, aku mendambakan menjadi wanita karir yang hebat, tidak ini bukan salahmu, aku yang membiarkan mu masuk ke dalam hidupku, seharusnya aku bersikap selayaknya teman sekamar pada umumnya, maafkan aku karena telah bertindak egois, maafkan aku karena telah memiliki perasaan lebih kepadamu, maafkan hatiku yang terlalu lemah, tidak aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi dari sini besok" </p><p>Kamu dan Eren saling bertatapan, air matamu menggenang di pelupuk matamu bersiap meluncur hebat menyusuri pipimu, kamu semakin erat menggenggam tangan Eren tak ingin melepaskannya.</p><p>"Itu keputusan mu?" Tanya Eren.</p><p>"Iya" Eren menatap lekat matamu, mencari kebohongan disana, namun yang Eren temukan hanyalah tekad kuat dalam dirimu untuk mencapai apa yang kamu inginkan.</p><p>"Boleh aku melakukan satu hal?" </p><p>"Apa itu?" </p><p>Eren meraih laci nakas kemudian menariknya, mengeluarkan satu kotak permen mint dari sana, membukanya kemudian menuangkan nya di mulutnya kemudian menyalurkan permen mint itu kedalam mulutmu melalui mulutnya, seperti yang Eren lakukan saat itu, namun bedanya adalah dengan ukuran permen yang lebih besar. Air mata yang berusaha kamu tahan sekuat tenaga mu lolos begitu saja.</p><p>"Kenapa kamu memperlakukan ku seperti ini?" Tanyamu.</p><p>"Sudah kubilang aku tertarik dengan mu cantik" Jawab Eren kemudian tersenyum.</p><p>Eren menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam dirimu, kamu mendesis sedikit. Eren kemudian mengusap kepalamu lembut, dan seketika itu pula kamu masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarmu. Kamu terlalu kelelahan sehingga kamu tertidur, namun Eren tau pernyataan kamu akan meninggalkannya bukanlah bualan semata karena kamu lelah, Eren tau pernyataan itu sungguh-sungguh dari dalam hatimu. Melihatmu mengakui semua apa yang kamu menginginkan tak membuat Eren sedih sama sekali, sebaliknya ia malah merasa senang</p><p>Eren bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, saat ia sudah keluar dengan tampilan yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya ia membawa baskom berisi air dan handuk basah. Mengangkat tubuh mu kemudian memindahkan mu ke kasur yang lain bukanlah hal sulit bagi Eren. Eren membasuh setiap inci tubuhmu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan mu menggunakan handuk yang ia bawa bersama baskom tadi. Kemudian menggantikan mu pakaian baru yang dia ambil dari lemari mu. Mendengar keputusan mu tak membuat Eren sedih sama sekali, sebaliknya Eren malah merasa bahagia wanitanya bekerja keras untuk mencapai sesuatu yang wanitanya inginkan, dan sudah saatnya Eren memberikan ruang kepadamu. </p><p>-</p><p>Kamu menggeliat kecil di dalam selimutmu ketika menerima sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke retina matamu, kamu dengan terpaksa membuka kedua matamu, kamu meregangkan sedikit badanmu sebelum mendudukkan diri. Kamu mengusap wajahmu kemudian matamu mengarah ke kasur Eren yang sudah sangat bersih dan rapi, kamu juga tidak melihat Eren disana. Kamu beranggapan bahwa pria itu keluar, kamu dengan santai berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutup tirai, saat kamu melewati meja belajar Eren kamu pun tak melihat barang-barang Eren disana. Kamu mengernyit, kemudian kamu berjalan ke arah lemari Eren, menarik pintunya dan kamu tak mendapati satu pakaian Eren pun disana. Kamu gelagapan mencari Eren.</p><p>Apakah Eren pindah? </p><p>Kemana perginya pria itu?</p><p>Kamu berlari ke luar kamar menuju si penanggung jawab asrama, sesampainya disana kamu langsung menanyakan keberadaan Eren, kamu menyebutkan nama panjang Eren kemudian tak butuh waktu lama kamu sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.</p><p>"Eren Jaeger ya, ia pindah, sudah sejak semalam" Ucap si penanggung jawab asrama.</p><p>"Pindah? Pindah ke nomer berapa?" Tanyamu. </p><p>"Ia pindah asrama, ia juga keluar dari universitas, aku tak tau kemana ia pindah" Mendengarnya membuat kakimu lemas seketika.</p><p>Tidak bukan seperti ini yang kamu mau, kamu memang berniat pergi, tapi kamu yang pergi bukan Eren, pergi dengan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, memisahkan diri dengan damai dan tak memiliki penyesalan satu sama lain. Kamu kini tak bisa menghubungi pria itu, kamu tak memiliki alamat surel Eren. Kamu menghela napas.</p><p>"Tapi dia menitipkan surat ini untukmu" Sang penanggung jawab menyodorkan mu sebuah amplop yang katanya berisi surat dari Eren. Kamu. Segera meraih amplop itu. </p><p>Kamu tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebelum kamu berlalu pergi kembali ke kamar asrama mu. Kamu mendudukkan tubuhmu di atas kursi, tanganmu perlahan membuka amplop itu dan menarik kertas yang terselip disana. Kamu dapat melihat disana tulisan tangan Eren yang tak seberapa bagus, kamu bahkan sulit membaca beberapa kata yang di tulisnya. Kamu menyadari kekurangan Eren saat ini.</p><p>Hai cantik.</p><p>Saat kamu membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di sisimu lagi, jangan sedih cantik, aku masih berada di dunia ini, memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi tak membuat aku takut meninggalkan mu.</p><p>Maaf membuatmu kebingungan padahal kami baru saja bangun, bagaimana tidur mu? nyenyak?. Aku tak pernah membayangkan aku akan menulis surat seperti ini, kuno sekali. </p><p>Kamu tau betapa aku kagumnya dengan dirimu saat kamu mengatakan keputusan mu dibawahku? Percayalah kamu terlihat sangat keren, kamu sangat menganggumkan. Pernyataan itu sejujurnya benar benar mengejutkan ku, namun itu tidak terdengar aneh jika keluar dari bibirmu. </p><p>Aku mengenalmu walaupun kita hanya bertemu beberapa hari, ada banyak hal yang ingin ku katakan kepadamu.</p><p>Kamu terlihat sangat menawan ketika kamu sibuk dengan buku buku mu itu, kamu juga terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika kamu mengeluh bahwa kamu lelah kemudian berucap hal hal random tanpa sadar. Kamu selalu malas melakukan hal lain selain belajar. Kamu selalu menatap iri sekelompok orang namun kamu tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun, kamu terlalu menahan diri cantik, apakah kamu nyaman untuk terus seperti itu? Setidaknya carilah satu teman yang bisa kamu andalkan saat aku tidak ada.</p><p>Kamu adalah orang terhebat yang kutemui dan akan selalu menjadi hebat, kamu tak henti hentinya membuatku kagum.</p><p>Aku meninggalkan mu saat ini karena ingin memberimu ruang, aku tidak ingin memiliki perpisahan dengan mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal bersama seakan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Menurutku perpisahan seperti ini tidak akan membebani pikiran mu.</p><p>Kamu tau aku tidak akan melepaskan mu dengan mudah. </p><p>Kembalilah kepadaku jika kamu sudah mencapai tujuanmu beberapa tahun kedepan, aku akan selalu menunggumu.</p><p>Terakhir, aku tau kamu akan marah ketika mendengar bahwa aku sudah mengclaim bahwa kamu adalah wanitaku, sangat disayangkan kamu tidak bisa memukulku saat ini. Lihatlah, aku bahkan sudah terlihat tergila gila denganmu. Kamu tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menarik hatiku, hanya membutuhkan 7 hari, 168 jam, 60.480 detik.</p><p>Sampai bertemu lagi cantik.</p><p>-Eren</p><p>Matamu memanas membaca surat dari Eren, bahkan sampai saat ini Eren masih memperhatikan dirimu. Apakah Eren selalu seperti ini? Pertanyaan itu muncul di kepalamu. Kamu menengadahkan kepala, kamu tak ingin membiarkan air matamu mengalir saat ini, kamu melarang dirimu sendiri untuk menangis di situasi ini, ini perpisahan yang kamu inginkan dengan cara yang Eren inginkan, tidak ada yang dirugikan disini. </p><p>Kamu melirik ke arah kaca yang berada tak jauh darimu duduk saat ini, betapa terkejutnya kamu mendapati dua buah tanda yang dibuat Eren semalam, warna ungu ranumnya begitu jelas diatas kulit leher putih mu. Kamu membelalak ketika kamu teringat bahwa kamu sempat mengunjungi si penanggung jawab dengan keadaan tanpa menutupi tanda itu, sekarang kamu terlihat seperti seseorang yang dicampakkan setelah melakukan hubungan badan di mata si penanggung jawab asrama. Kamu bertanya tanya kapan tanda ini akan hilang.</p><p>─────────</p><p>10 tahun kemudian.</p><p>Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak pertemuan dan perpisahan mu dengan sosok pria bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger. Melewati 10 tahun menurutmu tidak terlalu susah, yang kamu lakukan hanyalah belajar belajar seakan kamu sudah sangat terbiasa dengan yang namanya belajar, hingga kamu bisa berada di sini, diatas panggung catwalk yang akan menjadi tempat untuk memamerkan busana busana yang kamu buat dihadapan orang orang penting yang lebih hebat darimu. Inilah hasil yang kamu capai setelah 10 tahun menahan rindu setiap musim semi, musim kamu bertemu dengan Eren. </p><p>Selama 10 tahun berlalu kamu tidak sendirian, kamu didatangi sosok wanita berambut pirang yang awalnya menjadi teman sekamarmu yang baru, namun lama kelamaan kamu menjadi semakin dekat dengannya, hubungan pertemanan itu terjalin sampai sekarang. Sikapnya sedikit dingin namun kamu bisa nyaman berbicara dengannya, dia satu jurusan denganmu di dunia perkuliahan dulu sehingga kamu dapat meminta beberapa bantuan darinya.</p><p>"Untuk apa kamu disini? Bukankah aku sudah bilang percaya kan semuanya padaku" </p><p>Annie Leonhard namanya, teman sekamar sekaligus sahabat mu. Annielah yang sedang berbicara denganmu saat ini.</p><p>Tempat ini masih sepi, karena acaranya di adakan besok, kamu berada disini hanya untuk mengecek.</p><p>Kamu tersenyum, "Apa salahnya jika aku datang, lagipula ini tempat dimana aku akan memamerkan busana buatanku, aku harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada kerikil di catwalk ini" </p><p>"Tanggalnya cantik sekali, kenapa kamu memilih tanggal ini? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan si pemilik kasur hingga kamu melarang keras aku untuk tidur disana?" </p><p>"Kenapa kamu cerewet sekali hari ini, apa salahnya dengan tanggal 9 bulan 9 tahun 2019?" Ucapmu sambil memasukkan tangan mu kedalam saku suits peach mu.</p><p>Kamu berjalan keluar dari gedung yang menjadi tempat pameran busanamu beriringan dengan Annie, salah satu tanganmu menggandeng mesra Annie yang sedang merajuk kepadamu karena kamu menolak menceritakan tentang siapakah Eren sebenarnya. Kamu hanya berkata bahwa kamu mencari si pemilik kasur sebelumya. Sesungguhnya Annie ingin membantu dirimu karena tak tahan melihatmu yang selalu merana setiap musim semi di mulai.</p><p>"Namamu sudah ada dimana mana, bukankah seharusnya dia yang mendatangi mu" Ucap Annie masih dengan nada sedikit kesal.</p><p>"Mungkin dia sedang berada di tempat yang terpencil" Ucapmu memberi alasan.</p><p>"Dia laki laki seharusnya dia yang bekerja keras bukan dirimu, laki laki seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu merana setiap satu tahun sekali" </p><p>"Oh ayolah Annie, berhenti membicarakannya, aku akan mentraktirmu satu cup kopi karena sudah membantuku hari ini" Kamu menghargai perhatian yang diberikan Annie kepadamu, namun jika kamu terus membicarakannya kamu bisa tiba tiba menjadi gila.</p><p>"Aku yang latte"</p><p>"Baiklah cantik" </p><p>"Berhenti membual"</p><p>"Hahahaha"</p><p>-</p><p>Kamu berdiri dihadapan cermin, sudah 10 menit kamu berada di posisi ini, tak bergerak sama sekali dan hanya memandang refleksi dirimu di cermin, kamu merasa pakaianmu sudah pas, kamu tidak melupakan satu barang pun, kamu bahkan menyisir rambut mu dengan hati hati karena tak ingin satupun helai rambut putus. Namun kamu merasa ada yang kurang.</p><p>Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi karena acara pameran busana sebentar lagi dimulai dan kamu harus menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan beberapa kalimat pembuka sebagai perancang busana yang akan di pamerkan hari ini. Kamu biasanya tidak merasa gugup, ini bukanlah pameran pertamamu, bahkan saat pameran pertamamu kamu tidak merasa gugup sama sekali, kenapa kali ini berbeda. Telapak kakimu bahkan sudah berkeringat dibalik sepatu hak tinggi mu.</p><p>Kamu menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, melakukannya berkali kali untuk mengurangi rasa gugup mu, di umurmu saat ini sangat tidak cocok untuk merasa gugup seperti ini.</p><p>Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menetralkan rasa gugup ini, acara sudah dimulai dan kamu harus naik ke atas catwalk untuk mengucapkan kalimat pembuka yang sudah kamu hafalkan semalaman. </p><p>Kamu berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga dibalik panggung, di sisi ini kamu dapat melihat orang orang yang kamu undang atau yang datang sukarela mengenakan pakaian formal mereka masing masing, semakin kamu melangkahkan kakimu semakin besar rasa gugup mu, kamu meremat mic yang kamu genggam. Tepat kamu sudah berada di tengah tengah, lampu menyorot ke arah mu. Kamu dapat membalas tatapan yang tengah menatap dirimu. </p><p>Kakimu melangkah maju beberapa langkah, kamu mengedarkan matamu menelusuri setiap penjuru namun tak menemukan seseorang yang kamu cari.</p><p>Tanganmu hampir menjatuhkan mic yang kamu bawa saat melihat sesosok berjalan masuk bak slow motion kemudian berhenti tepat sejajar dengan mu, iris matanya yang sudah tidak asing bagimu menatapmu dengan tatapan hangat nya, tatapan yang sangat kamu rindukan hingga hampir membuat mu gila selama 10 yakin terakhir. Kamu melihatnya, kamu melihat Eren berdiri disana dengan senyum manisnya. </p><p>Eren menganggukkan kepalanya 2 kali untukmu, seakan ia berkata 'Aku disini, tenanglah'</p><p>Kamu ingin berlari memeluk Eren, namun melihat Eren yang meyakinkan mu membuat mu mengurungkan niat mu, kamu membalas senyuman Eren, salah satu tanganmu yang membawa mic kamu arahkan mic itu didepan mulutmu. Para hadirin yang sebelumnya kebingungan karena kamu mematung di atas catwalk selama hampir 2 menit kini ekspresi mereka kembali seperti biasa.</p><p>Kamu mengucapkan kalimat kalimat pembuka yang sudah menempel di otakmu, kamu ingin segera menyelesaikan ramah tamah ini kemudian menghampirinya Eren, namun tak kunjung selesai, rasa menyesal karena telah membuat kalimat pembuka yang panjang muncul di dalam dirimu.</p><p>Kakimu berjalan cepat menuruni tangga yang tingginya tak seberapa kemudian berlari saat kamu sudah selesai menyelesaikan anak tangga terakhir, mengabaikan pertanyaan Annie saat kamu melewati tubuhnya, kamu berlari hingga kamu sampai di pintu masuk studio pameran busana milikmu, kamu tak menemukan Eren disana.</p><p>Rasa frustasi menyerang dirimu, kamu tak dapat menemukan Eren dimana mana, kamu berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa yang kamu lihat tadi bukanlah bayangan mu semata. Kamu berjalan lesu ke arah kamar mandi, tanganmu bergerak meraih knop pintu tapi tiba tiba saja pergelangan tanganmu diraih kemudian menarik mu ke sisi lain dinding yang tak terlihat oleh banyak orang.</p><p>Kamu tak sempat berteriak terkejut karena bibirmu sudah di sumpal bibir lain, tanganmu yang bebas gagal memberontak saat matamu melihat siapa yang berada di jarak tak lebih dari 3 cm ini.</p><p>"Eren? Aku tadi mencarimu kemana man-" Ucapmu begitu Eren melepaskan bibirmu.</p><p>Kalimatmu ditahan Eren, "Diam sayang, aku sedang merindukan wanitaku" Karena Eren menarik dirimu ke dalam pelukannya, kamu membalas pelukan Eren. Hangat, itu yang kamu rasakan.</p><p>Rasa bahagia membuncak dalam hatimu, kamu tak pernah mengira akan bertemu dengan Eren, ini bukanlah kebetulan semata, ini adalah sebuah takdir yang terangkai untukmu, setelah 10 tahun menanti akhirnya hari yang kamu tunggu mendatangi mu. Eren mendatangimu, Eren bukanlah laki laki seperti perkiraan Annie, penampilannya sudah berubah, rambutnya yang panjang dan selalu di kuncir asal kebelakang sudah terganti dengan potongan pendek rapi, Eren bukan lagi mahasiswa yang mengenakan kemeja kotak kotak hijau dengan celana jeans hitam melilit kaki panjangnya, Eren saat ini menggunakan setelan jas rapi seperti orang penting dan mungkin memang orang penting karena ia bisa datang ke acara pameran busana milikmu.</p><p>Terlalu banyak perubahan yang ada pada Eren, namun sikapnya masih sama, caranya berbicara kepadamu masih sama, caranya menatapmu pun masih sama, tubuhnya yang selalu condong kearahmu pun, pergerakannya yang tanpa sadar mengikuti gerakan mu, dan tak lupa nafasnya yang masih wangi mint, entah berapa butir permen yang di telannya sebelum datang kemari.</p><p>"Eren, kamu tidak ingin melepaskan ku? Aku harus segera kembali, Annie pasti sedang bingung mencari ku" Ucapmu sambil tanganmu menepuk pelan punggung Eren membuat Eren akhirnya melepaskan dirimu.</p><p>"Aku masih belum menjadi prioritas mu? Kamu bahkan hanya perlu berbicara sekali kemudian kamu tak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan kamera hingga di acaramu selanjutnya" Katanya dengan nada kesal.</p><p>"Kenapa kamu merajuk seperti ini? Ingat umurmu Eren, tunggu sebentar, darimana kamu tau? Sejak dulu kamu menghadiri acara pameran ku? Kenapa kamu tidak menampakan diri dihadapan ku atau sekedar menyapa diriku kemudian berlalu pergi jika kamu enggan bertemu denganku" Sekarang gantian kamu yang kesal kepada Eren.</p><p>"Tidak mungkin cantik, selama ini aku berada di tempat terpencil nan jauh disana, sekarang kembalilah, wanita bernama Annie itu sedang kebingungan mencarimu" Ucap Eren sambil kepalanya menoleh ke kanan.</p><p>"Kamu mengenal Annie? Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" </p><p>"Eren, aku Eren, aku akan menculikmu lagi setelah ini" Kamu tak bisa menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin kamu tanyakan kepada Eren karena Eren sudah membawamu keluar dari sisi dinding sehingga Annie tengah kebingungan mencarimu dapat melihatmu, Annie segera berlari ke arahmu melupakan bahwa dirinya tak terlalu mahir mengenakan hak tinggi namun ia berhasil sampai dihadapanmu dengan selamat.</p><p>Kamu akhirnya kembali bersama Annie, meninggalkan Eren yang masih berdiri disana tanpa Annie sadari, jika saat itu rasa penasaran Annie kembali muncul mungkin Annie akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan pertanyaannya. Annie hanya bertanya kamu darimana kemudian menarik tanganmu dan membawamu kembali.</p><p>-</p><p>Eren benar benar melakukan apa yang di ucapkannya, pria itu menculikmu lalu membawamu ke sebuah unit apartemen mahal, bukan menculik dengan maksud yang jahat, tidak bukan seperti itu, tidak ada seorang penculik yang memperlakukan korbannya dengan sangat lembut. Bahkan wajahnya berseri seri bisa membawa mu pergi seperti ini. </p><p>"Jadi kenapa kamu membawaku kesini?" Tanyamu setelah sedikit menelusuri ruangan ini. Kamu menemukan beberapa foto Eren bersama orang yang tidak kamu kenal tapi kamu merasa familiar dengan wajah ini, kebanyakan foto tersebut di tangkap di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, kamu tidak tau dimana letak tempatnya, namun tanpa harus di perhatikan dengan teliti Eren tampak akrab dengan laki laki berambut kuning yang berfoto dengan Eren.</p><p>Tangan Eren bergerak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, "Aku tiba tiba ingin mengajakmu" Tangannya beralih memegang dagunya tampak sedang menimang-nimang, "Seharusnya aku menyiapkan sesuatu" Lanjutnya.</p><p>Kamu menangkap mata Eren yang berbicara tanpa menatapmu, untuk sesaat kamu tidak mempercayai ucapan Eren, tidak mungkin ia membawamu dengan wajah berseri-seri tanpa memiliki sebuah rencana.</p><p>Langkahmu menghampiri Eren yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di atas sofa panjang berwarna putih selaras dengan warna dinding. Kamu tiba tiba mendudukkan dirimu diatas pangkuan Eren dengan arah miring, sisi kanan badanmu menempel pada tubuh bagian depan Eren, kamu bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dan tanpa sengaja pahamu menyenggol milik Eren, tidak itu hanya modus untuk mengetahui kebenaran ucapan Eren karena sesungguhnya mau bagaimana posisinya berada di pangkuan Eren tetap nyaman.</p><p>Matamu memandang mata Eren dari posisi mu yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk saat ini, menunggu Eren mengucapakannya, kamu tau apa yang diinginkan Eren namun Eren tidak ingin berkata yang sebenarnya. Eren yang sudah tak bisa mengelak akhirnya. . .</p><p>"Fine, aku menginginkan mu" </p><p>"Agak aneh melihat mu malu malu seperti ini, ada apa?" </p><p>"Kamu tampak menawan dan sedikit mengintimidasi ku hari ini" </p><p>Kamu menyeringai mendengar kalimat Eren, ini adalah kesempatan mu. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku memimpin kali ini" Ucapmu final sedangkan Eren tersenyum. Kamu bergerak memisahkan diri dari Eren kemudian tanganmu melepaskan black trench coat yang melilit tubuh bagian atasmu hingga tulang kering mu, pupil Eren mengecil saat ia dapat melihat tubuhmu yang hanya mengenakan bra dan g-string dengan warna senada. Kamu kembali mendudukkan diri diatas pangkuan Eren namun dengan posisi menghadap Eren sepenuhnya.</p><p>"G-string sayang? Apakah kamu memang senakal ini?" Tanya Eren sambil menjilat bibirnya sensual.</p><p>"Apa salahnya? Rongga rongga ini membuat milikku segar" </p><p>"Benar benar" Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangmu semakin mendorong tubuhmu untuk membuang jarak jarak menyebalkan. </p><p>Eren hanya diam dengan bibirnya tetap tersenyum ketika kamu mulai melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, Eren betul betul memberikan posisi memimpin kepadamu. Tanganmu menarik lepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas Eren, sudah tidak ada sekat yang menghalangi kedua kulit berbeda warna itu saling bersentuhan memberikan sengatan pada tubuh masing-masing. Kamu dapat merasakan milik Eren yang semakin mengeras di bagian selatanmu, kamu tak bisa membayangkan betapa gilanya Eren menahan birahinya untuk menghormati mu sebagai pemimpin di permainan.</p><p>Kamu meraih kepala Eren kemudian menempelkan bibir mu diatas bibir hangat Eren, lidahmu menerobos masuk kemudian saling tarik menarik dengan lidah Eren seakan ada magnet berbeda kutub yang menempel di lidah keduanya. Kamu mengakhiri sesi ciuman panas itu dengan menjilat bibir Eren seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan Eren kepadamu.</p><p>"Hei, kamu mencuri kebiasaan ku sayang" Eren tampak kesal sedangkan kamu terkekeh merespon rasa kesal Eren.</p><p>"Eum Eren, bagaimana cara melakukan itu  yang dileher, aku tidak tau namanya" Kamu benar benar tampak menggemaskan di mata Eren. </p><p>Eren bergerak ke arah lehermu lalu memberikan satu kissmark di leher jenjangmu, "Seperti ini" Ucapnya.</p><p>Kamu mengerutkan dahimu, "Jelaskan dengan detail Eren" </p><p>"Arahkan bibirmu di leherku, bayangkan bahwa kamu sedang membuat huruf 'O' dengan bibirmu, lalu tekankan bibir kuat-kuat pada kulit leherku sehingga kamu dapat membuat tanda yang rapat, tanpa meninggalkan celah bagi udara untuk keluar, lalu hisaplah dengan kekuatan secukupnya untuk menyumbat pembuluh darah halus yang berada tepat di bawah kulit, tetapi jangan terlalu keras sayang. Kamu harus mengisap kulitku selama 20 sampai 30 detik, dan jangan gunakan gigimu, sekarang cobalah" Jelas Eren kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi space kepadamu di akhir kalimatnya.</p><p>Kamu pun segera melakukan apa yang diucapkan Eren, setelah menunggu setidaknya sampai 20 detik kamu menjauhkan bibirmu dari leher Eren.</p><p>"Warnanya tidak akan langsung keluar, kamu harus menunggu beberapa menit" Ucap Eren dan kamu menganggukan kepalamu dua kali. Sedetik kemudian kamu menjerit ketika merasakan dua buah jari Eren masuk kedalam intimu tanpa aba-aba. Desahan lolos dari dalam bibirmu diikuti dengan kamu menyebut nama Eren.</p><p>"Sakit sayang?" Tanyanya, kamu menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, karena bibirmu tak kuasa untuk berbicara dan hanya bisa mendesah saat jari Eren bergesekan dengan dinding hangat lembut vaginamu. Eren tersenyum dihadapanmu.</p><p>Gelombang orgasme sudah menghampirimu, kamu menyebut nama Eren berkali kali saat kamu sedang menetralkan nafasmu, rasanya berbeda dengan kali pertama mu waktu itu, kamu merasa kali ini lebih nikmat. Eren menarik jarinya keluar, sisa sisa pelepasanmu yang menempel di jarinya ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengecap rasanya.</p><p>"Aku menyukai rasanya" Ucap Eren membuat wajah mu memanas. </p><p>Salah satu tanganmu menjalar ke arah penis Eren, kamu membuka lilitan gesper yang melilit pinggang Eren, menurunkan resleting celana Eren kemudian berdiri dengan menopang berat pada lututmu untuk melepaskan celana Eren sampai sebatas lutut, Eren hanya diam mengamati pergerakan mu.  Eren menyentakkan kepalannya ke belakangan saat kedua tanganmu mengurut sebentar penis Eren, kulit tanganmu bergesekan dengan urat urat yang muncul di penis Eren menambah kesan seksi sekaligus jantan pada diri Eren. Respon Eren yang tampak begitu menikmati membuatmu merasa senang.</p><p>Betapa gilanya Eren saat ini merasakan pergerakan tangan amatir di penisnya, kepalanya menjadi pening dan pandangannya sedikit kabur saat pelepasan hampir mendatanginya, Eren merasakan penisnya di selimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat, segera Eren membuka matanya yang semula terpejam, betapa bahagianya Eren saat kamu memberikan blowjob kepada nya. Eren mengira kamu akan membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk melakukan itu, namun perkiraan Eren salah. Eren merasakan kenikmatan layaknya di surga saat penisnya menyemburkan cairan putih hangat kedalam mulutmu, kamu sedikit kelabakan saat menerima sperma Eren yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.</p><p>"Tidak usah ditelan jika kamu tidak ingin" Ucap Eren namun sudah terlambat karena sperma Eren sudah mengalir menyusuri tenggorokan mu, kamu tanpa ragu menelan sperma Eren. Kamu merasakan rasa aneh didalam mulutmu.</p><p>Eren memanggil namamu, "Kemari sayang" Kamu mendekat, Eren meraih kepalamu, mencium keningmu cukup lama, kamu bisa merasakan betapa dalam serta tulusnya perasaan Eren kepadamu saat ini. Kupu kupu berterbangan di perutmu, akhirnya kamu bisa menggunakan kiasan itu untuk menggambarkan suasana dirimu. Kamu tidak tau bahwa hasil penantian mu selama ini bisa sangat meningkatkan hormon endorfinmu pada akhirnya.</p><p>Kamu mengubah posisi dudukmu seperti semula, kedua tanganmu berpegangan di bahu Eren, "Eren, aku mencintaimu" Kamu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya.</p><p>"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" Balas Eren, nada bicaranya sangat lembut. "Aku ingin menikahimu" Lanjut Eren membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang.</p><p>"Setidaknya lamar aku dengan cara yang benar, kamu juga punya hutang penjelasan kepadaku" Ucapmu sambil mengerucutkan bibirmu.</p><p>"Lalu yang ini?" Tanya Eren, kamu tentu paham maksud Eren, dan Eren tahu kamu paham dengan maksudnya.</p><p>Kamu bangkit dari pangkuan Eren tak menjawab pertanyaan Eren, kemudian meraih kemeja putih yang tadi Eren pakai di sisi kanan sofa dan hendak membawanya pergi meninggalkan Eren menuju kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya Eren meraih tanganmu. </p><p>Kamu melihat Eren menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manismu, kamu juga baru menyadari bahwa jari manis Eren juga dihiasi cincin yang mirip dengan yang didekatkan Eren, jika kamu melihat cincin itu saat di pameran busana tadi kamu mungkin tidak akan berada disini saat ini.</p><p>"Aku hanya perlu menyematkan ini bukan, menikahlah denganku" Ucap Eren dengan menyebut namamu diakhir kalimatnya.</p><p>"Eren, jika aku adalah wanitamu, maka kamu adalah priaku" Jawabmu membuat ujung bibir Eren terangkat begitupun dengan kamu. </p><p>-</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai, saya Nomo, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic pertama saya dan terima kasih atas apresiasinya, maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi, sampai bertemu lagi di lain fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>